


All

by baby_bubastis



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, No Plot, One-Shot, just porn, maybe slight angst?, very mild kink, winterprincess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 15:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16936113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baby_bubastis/pseuds/baby_bubastis
Summary: Bucky is holding something back from Shuri.





	All

Shuri stills his right hand.

"What's wrong, sugar?"

The look on his face makes her heart drop. He thinks he's done something wrong, that she's rejecting him. She gives a tiny shake of her head and cups his face in her hands. Always so ready to believe the worst about himself.

Her thumb swipes across his bottom lip. "Do you trust me?" she asks. His brow furrows for a moment, and then he nods once.

"Always, angel."

 _This man._ What did she ever do to deserve him?

She crawls into his lap, knees bracketing his hips, and leans in to place a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth, his jaw, the side of his neck. The groan that rumbles in his chest shoots straight to her core, and she rolls her hips. He's hard as steel and scorching hot beneath her, flesh hand gripping her hip so tightly her head spins. She trails her right hand down his left arm, mapping every plate and ridge of the Vibranium and gold.

Still kissing and grinding against him, Shuri gently grasps his hand and places it just under the hiked-up hem of her nightgown, right at her warm center.

Bucky freezes. 

He’s never touched her like this. Not with this hand. He’s always careful not to, afraid that she’ll flinch away, or that he’ll lose control and cause her harm. And he could never forgive himself that, so he’s cautious and self-conscious.

Shuri knows that he believes she doesn't notice. Her sweet James, her White Wolf. But every time he hesitates she feels a little piece of her heart crack, and all she wants is to convince him that he's worthy, that she trusts him as wholeheartedly as he trusts her.

She wants all of him. So she’ll have to prove it.

When he opens his eyes his pupils are blown wide, but they hold uncertainty. He tries to pull back. Her free hand firmly grasps the back of his neck and holds him. She stares into him for several moments, and he seems to understand because he relaxes a bit. Bringing her lips to his ear, she places her warm fingers on top of the cold metal of his and guides him to her folds, stroking herself with his fingers. The sensation of the Vibranium is so deliciously different from the heat of his flesh. Her hips buck into his, and she doesn't stifle the whimper that escapes.

He drops his forehead to her shoulder, and she knows the sensory input from his arm is working perfectly, because he hisses when she inserts a cool, hard digit past her lower lips and into her wetness.

She gently bites his earlobe and guides a second metal finger inside of her, slowly pumping in and out. Bucky keeps his arm relaxed, allowing her to use him to pleasure herself. It feels so good, she can't believe they haven't done this sooner. His fingers sink deeper into her, curling slightly, and a long, low moan passes her lips.

Her hips match the pace of their stroking, and then his hips match the pace of hers. She revels in the feel of his warm breath coming out in harsh pants against her skin as he trails open-mouthed kisses down to her chest, pulling down the neckline of her gown. 

She places his thumb on her clit at the same time that he captures a hardened nipple between his lips, and she convulses. Her entire body is taught and overheated, and she can't get enough. The smooth rigidity of his Vibranium fingers inside and around her is bringing her to the edge quickly. Her left hand slides up from the back of his neck and into the silk of his hair. The harsh tug she gives pulls a strangled, pleasured cry from Bucky's throat. 

_Bast_ , does she love that sound. So she tugs again, this time with both hands, and digs her nails into his scalp as she rides his hand, letting him take full control.

He laves her taught nipple with his tongue, grazes it lightly with his teeth, and Shuri gasps. Every one of her nerve endings is overloaded. She's gripping and kneading his scalp as his fingers and his mouth push her higher. He pumps into her steadily now, never letting up on the pressure on her clit as she drips all over him. 

When she begins to tremble, Bucky moves to her left breast, licking and kissing and suckling. He rolls her right nipple between his fingers as he cups her. 

He groans against her skin and the fevered pace of her hips stutters as her orgasm breaks her apart. 

Every part of her grips him while she lets it roll through her.

Before she can ride it out, she's on her back. He's hot and heavy against her, and she loves the weight of him, right where he belongs. 

Stormy blue eyes bore into hers. After all this, she can still sense a modicum of doubt from him. Leaning on his right elbow, Bucky's left hand ghosts up the heated skin of her torso, still hesitant to touch the way he wants. Her answering shiver stops him for a fraction of a second before she reaches up to bring his hand to her mouth. 

He watches intently, and then clenches his jaw when she flicks out her tongue. The flavor of herself mingled with the metal of him shocks her tastebuds. She finds she likes it, and so she draws a digit into her mouth, sucking it clean as her tongue swirls around him. His gaze hasn't left hers. He's stock still, save for the rapid rise and fall of his chest. She grins, and then lets his index finger go with a soft *pop* before slowly taking in another, humming around it in pleasure. 

His hips have started gently rocking into hers as his right hand clutches the sheet near her head. 

She loves working him up like this, especially after he's shown her so much tenderness. But she wants a little more now. 

So she pulls her lips back and caresses his hand with both of hers. Her fingers run up along his forearm as she places a gentle kiss to his palm, then the back of his hand. She nuzzles her face against it and stares unflinchingly into his eyes. 

"I love you."

His eyes soften at her words and he whispers out an answering "I love you, sugar".

Then, she's reaching up to stroke his hair, winding her fingers in it. When she abruptly tugs his lips to her own, she can't help the grin that forms at his surprised gasp. She brushes her mouth against his soft, pink lips, this time darting her tongue out to taste him there too. 

Once again, he bucks into her and she clenches involuntarily, so hard it steals her breath.

"Please, Buck."

He looks back at her, desire and adoration and confusion written all over his handsome face. 

"Please what, baby doll?" His breath is warm and sweet.

"Don't treat me like glass," she shakes her head. "I want you, my love. _All_ of you. Don't hold back." She sucks in a breath and presses her hips up into his. _"Please."_

She's begging, and she doesn't usually beg, but she will for him. He's always so gentle, and careful. It warms her heart. But she doesn't want to be warmed right now. She wants to burn. She wants him to clutch her and invade her and drive her until she can't take it, and then push her harder. She wants him to possess her until her nerve endings are scorched and she's reduced to molten gold in his hands.

 _"Ingucka,"_ she breathes, her small hand still holding tightly to his hair as she arches into him. 

That does it.

His lips crush hers, and then he's kneeling up on the bed to remove his shorts.

Shuri's eyes flicker down to the sight of his turgid length, and she gets in one caress before he's hovering over her again.

Smooth, cold Vibranium brushes her right wrist before gripping it and raising it up above her head to the bed. She licks her lips, and Bucky reaches over to bring her left arm up to meet the other. 

He pauses, searching her eyes for any fear, any doubt. "Do you trust me, doll?"

She doesn't miss a beat. "Always, Bucky."

That settles something inside of him. He slides into her, so so slowly at first, so slowly she thinks she might actually die. And then he grasps her wrists and surges forward.

 _"Shit,"_ she huffs, and her inner walls spasm around him.

She can feel his cock twitch inside of her as he fills her over and over, to the hilt. His lips devour her neck while he fucks her into the mattress, sweaty chest pressed against hers, and she writhes against the restraint of his metal hand. 

The flesh of his right hand kneads her hip, then reaches underneath to grip her ass. She pushes her hips up to meet his thrusts, and her eyes roll into the back of her head at the deeper angle.

All she can feel, hear, smell is him. His punishing pace is everything she's craved; he's finally letting go, and it frees something in her, too.

The bruising pressure of his Vibranium grip around her wrists is lighting her on fire as he slams into her and rotates his hips, branding her skin with his tongue and teeth. 

"Sweet baby. Shuri. _Fuck,_ " he growls.

She comes forcefully, her entire back lifting from the sheets. The hoarse cry that escapes her throat is deafening. Bucky's hips thrust frantically and then still as he spills into her, his fingers intertwining with hers.

Both of his beautiful hands move to stroke her cheeks as they come down. The glow she feels is even better than the burn she thought she wanted, and from the look in her love's eyes, he feels the same.

"No more hiding," she breathes into his mouth, and kisses him gently.

He shakes his head slightly and beams at her. And Bucky makes her a promise, "No more."

**Author's Note:**

> Marvel owns these characters, they're not mine (unfortunately).
> 
> I promise I'm working on my other stuff lol but this just grabbed me. In my head, they've only been together a couple of months at this point. Shuri is 22 here. Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated! <3


End file.
